ups and downs
by mizzie08
Summary: Gabriella married to basketball star troy Bolton have moved to new york since troy got transfered to the new york knicks goes for a job interview to become a p.a but with out her knowledge it turns out shes working with one of the Evans twins.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella married to basketball star troy Bolton have moved to new yorkk since troy got transfered to the new york knicksgoes for a job interview to become a p.a but with out her knowledgeit turns out shes working with one of the Evans twins.

Troyella or Ryella

disclaimer: i do not own hsm or any of the characters they belong to disney :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella sat in a small waiting room her and her husband of 3 years troy have just moved to new york and Gabriella is waiting to be interviewed for a new job she sat there playing with her wedding ring patiantly waiting her turn. since moving to new york she has'nt had much luck on the job front which was puting strains on her marrage. As Gabriella sat there the door opened and the previous candadate walked out shaking hands with the interviewer looking like they had done well. "Please let me do great in this interview" Gabriella thought to herself getting distracted she never heard her name getting called until it was said a little bit louder.

"Gabriella Bolton" the women said "Oh Thats me" she said while getting up "Well we are not really off to a great start are we mrs bolton" the older lady said in a snobby attitude as gabriella followed her into the office

"Ok mrs bolton take a seat and lets get started"  
"Oh just call me Gabriella please"  
"Fine ok Gabriella i see here that you have just moved to this wonderfull city may i ask first what brought yu here from lets see alberqurque"  
"Well my husband has started with the new york knickshes very into his basketball and i thought with him being on the road i may as well keep myself busy as i like to be independant"  
"oh a basketball star for a husband not bad at all but how would you handle being a pesonal assistant if for example the person you will be doing stuff for is lets say a bit of a diva"  
"I think i would be ok with that ive handled that behavour before back in high school when this girl would act bratty and tried to get me out of the musicaland tried to steal troy away from me i handled it respectfulyand in a way it made me a stringer person obviously with the person being my boss there would be times where i would have to watch what im saying i would get the job done as well as i would so there would be no attitude in the first place"

After another 30 minutes of different questions the interview was finally over

"Ok Gabriella we still have a few people to see but i will let you know as soon as possible"  
"thank you very much and i hopefully will here from you soon"

Gabriella arrived home to find a note on her refridgerator door.

"Oh great troys going to be late again tonight" she said out loud to no one

A couple hours past and still no sign of troy so gabriella decided just to go to bed as she lay in her room reading one of her books she heard the door opening but the person downstairs making an aweful lot of noise so gabriella picked up the nearest thing to herself a lanp on the table next to her bed and made her way slowly to the top of the landing to investigate just then the light turned on and she saw it was just troy.

"Troy where the hell have you been and have you been drinking look at you, you can hardly stand up"  
"Hey there gabs i left you a note saying i was going to be home later"  
"Yes you did but you never mentioned you were going to get off your face with drink"  
"So me and the guys decided to go to the pub after practice there is no law against it the last time i checked"  
"Well theres no law saying you cant sleep on the sofa tonight so thats where you will be i dont want you near me when you are like this"  
"fine whatever"

Gabriella made her way back to her bedroom she hated fighting with troy but she dint like him when he had been drinking either she tried to get the thoughs pushed back in her mind and forget about them so she can get some sleep after hours of trying she finally drifted off.

A few days later and troy and gabriella were still barly speaking after there falling out but troy was allowed back into their bed while at breakfest troy brought in the mail and handed gabriella a white envolope she looked at it and finally opened the letter and read it all

"yes" she screamed "what is it"  
"i got the job i went for the other day i start on monday"  
"Doing what"  
"being a p.a for some celebrety"  
"Are you sure you want to degrade your self to something like that"  
"yes i do troy you can at least be supportivelike i have been with you i get bored and loney staying in by myself when you are off on the road especially since we haved moved here and i dont know any one else yet"  
"ok fine whatever makes you happy"

=========================================================================================================================================================== Monday morning came and gabriella got ready for her first day at her new job, she left earlier just to show she was as keen as she made out in her interview about the job. By this time Troy had already left unusually early but she shrugged it off.

As gabriella parked her car she got out and locked it while looking up at the tall building in front of her, after snaping out of her daydream she headed inside and was greeted by the women who interviewed her.

"Ah gabriella montez so nice to see you have came a little earlier than arranged"  
"Well its better early than late"  
"fantastic so if you come with me ill show you to your office"

Gabriella followed her up to the 4th floor and gabriella looked around at all the different pictures and she swore she recognised the people in the picture but kept walking anyway. They stoped in front of a door then walked inside the lady who gave her the job known as maureen bloggs turned the light on as gabriella got a better look at her new office and took it all in it was amazing the way it was designed.

"So gabriella this will be your new office so lets get down to business before our client gets here. So your duties will be basically doing whatever the client wants and also you wil be in charge of their busy schedualsfor example checking when their business meetings will be ,social events, photoshoots basically keeping everything running smoothly we dont want them to go to another agency do we"  
"No of course not maureen"  
"Good i will let you get settled and get your stuff organised our biggest client will be here in about 5 minutes so i must make my self scarse to go and greet them and hoping they are in a good mood i will then bring them back to meet you"  
"Sounds great"

Maureen left the office leaving gabriella to take it alin "i hope its someone easy to get on with and not some diva" gabriella thought to herself.

True to her work maureenappeared back in the office along with someone else wearing disingerclothes from head to toe including a baseball cap pulled down to cover his eyes and with big sunglasses on.

"Mr Evans please come in we have a great new women to replace your old personal assistant im sure your going to love her"  
"Thats great maureen thank you so where is she"  
"right in her office"

"Gabriella Montez this is ryan evans and the person you will be working for"

Gabriella looked at him for a moment and then it clicked

"oh my god Ryan, Ryan evans from east high"  
"Gabriella oh gosh its great to see you i mean how have you been"  
"Me good but wow look at you mr all big and mighty"

"So i take it you two actually know each other then" maureen asked

"Yes we went to the same high school as each other" Ryan answered

"Anyway maureenyou can go now i need to get gabs up to speed with things"  
"Yes yes of course i will leave you two alone" maureen said while leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own hsm or any of the characteres they belong to disney :)

=====================================================================================================================================================

"Wow Ryan you were the last person i ever thought i would be working for"  
"Yeah i know last i heard you were training to be a doctor"  
"i know but it didnt turn out the way i wanted but i dont really want to talk about that sorry.....so how have you been...what have you been up to apart from being a hige movie star that is"  
"ok well yeah ive been great you know since i got my break in broadway i let me start of on the film front getting to travel the world its the best but really keeps me busy you know what about you i see that your married now and with a surname like bolton no guessing who you married then"  
"ha ha Yeah 3 years me and troy have been married now we recently just moved out here because he got transfered to the new york knicks"  
"Well thats great gabs but im sorry youll need to put up with me"  
"im sure ill live"  
"Yeah but there is one thing though em well Sharpay she likes to come in here onnce and a while and bully people who work for me"  
"Oh"  
"yeah i know so just try and ignore her i know its hard but you know shar and she hasnt changed that much maybe seeing you she might not be that bad"  
"i will try my best ry so whats sharpay doing with her self anyway"  
"Shes working with my parents well at least thats what she says she probery just sits around lava springs doing nothing and getting people to wait on her all the time"  
"ha i see you havnt lost your sence of humour then"  
"Yeah well have you kept in contact with anyone else from School"  
"i speak to tay a lot and chad they two are still going strong"  
"Thats good"  
"So ry do you have anyone special in your life"  
"Apart from my work no i havnt i just dont have the time really sure i date but nothing lasts long because im always away and its not fair really"  
"I suppose".

After a few hours talking and catching up Ryan showed Gabriella what she is ment to do in her role as his personnal assistant she got his schedual and everything else on what she needs to know but Gabriella and Ryan we both glad that they are going to be working together gabriella knew she could relax around ryan and vice versa they could be real with one an other.

========================================================================================================================================================

(gabriella and troys house)

Gabriella arrived home around 19:00 and seen Troy sitting in front of the tv watching yet another basketball game.

"Hey gabs what time do you call this i never knew you taking this job would mean that you would be out late"  
"Welll im sorry troy but it was my first day and i had to take it all in with my responsibilities but you will never guess who i am working for"  
"Who"  
"Ryan Evans"  
"what the ryan evans from east high man hows he doing ive seen a couple of his movies they were pretty good"  
"Yeah hes doing great"  
"What about sharpay hows she getting on"  
"Why do you want to know about her"  
"just interested thats all"  
"Well Ryan says she doing fine shes working with their parents or something but how great is this though i dont have to stress out about work because i know him"  
"yeah thats good gabs especially if he keeps you behind after your shift ill know who to blame"  
"Shut up troy what about the many of times you come home late and most times smelling of beer"  
"Thats different"  
"ANd how is that different at least if im ever late i would actually be working not out on the town with my friends"  
"Whatever"

Troy turned back round and started watching the game again as gabriella stormed up stairs luckily she had already eated before she came home and went straight to bed.

==========================================================================================================================================================

(With Ryan)

Ryan was sitting at home when his phone rang

"Hello" he answed "Hey little bro what you up to"  
"Oh hi Shar not much im back in new york just relaxing for a couple weeks before i go on my premiur tour what about you"  
"Im doing nothing i was thinking of comeing up this weekend for a visit if thats ok"  
"Yeah thats great it will be good to have some company are you bringing sam with you"  
"Yes of course he cant wait until he sees his uncle ryan"  
"Thats cool i kind of miss him not seen him for a while"  
"Yeah he misses you aswell plus it will give us time to catch up its been like a month since i last saw you have you finally got your self a new assistant"  
"Actually i have and you will not believe who it is"  
"tell me ry"  
"Gabriella montez well bolton now"

the line went silent

"Shar are you there hello ryan to sharpay"  
"Yeah im still here oh my god she married troy how long have they been married for"  
"She says 3 years"  
"3 years my i never knew they would get married to each other"  
"why would you think that"  
"oh no reason i just wouldnt think it would have lasted thats all anyway ry i need to get going i have to get sam to bed toodles"  
"Bye"

Ryan put down his phone and started to worry what sharpay would do or say when she came face to face with gabriella for some reason she still didnt like her and ryan had no idea why.

===========================================================================================================================================================

The weekend was finally here and Ryan was prepering Sharpay and sams room to sharpays standards of course. During the week Gabriella had picked everything up very quickly and ryan was impressed by this he finally had someone he could trust and get on with working for him. after finishing the room just his phone began to ring.

"Hello" he answered "Hi Ryan its Gabriella just to let you know nothing has come up this week you need to do so you are going to be free all weekend"  
"Oh thats great sharpay and sam are coming to visit so i guess i have more time to spend with them"  
"Whos sam is it sharpays boyfriend"  
"Did i not tell you sams sharpays son"  
"Son my gosh i never knew she had a kid i cant imagine sharpay being a mum"  
"Oh shes great wih him much better than i expected to be honest ha ha"  
"So can i ask whos the father is it zeke"  
"Em no its not and to tell you the truth i dont know shar wouldnt tell us who it was she said it was one random guy she met when out partying, she was getting over a break up apparently so she didnt care who she went home with"  
"Gosh thats so not like the sharpay i knew back in high school"  
"Yeah but some people change"  
"I suppose they do well Ryan ill let you go im sure that you have a lot of better things to do to prepare for sharpays stay ill speak to you later"  
"Bye Gabs speak to you soon"

They both hung up the phones and ryan went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

============================================================================================================================================================ 


End file.
